1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system, an image recording apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the image recording apparatus, a mobile terminal, a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the mobile terminal, and a method of controlling the image recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording system in which image data stored in a mobile terminal is transmitted to an image recording apparatus, and the image recording apparatus prints an image based on the received image data. For example, there is known an image recording system including a mobile terminal or a mobile device and an image recording apparatus or a multi-function peripheral which can perform data communication therebetween according to two wireless communication standards. In this image recording system, when communication according to a first wireless communication standard is established, communication setting information and function setting information are transmitted from the mobile terminal to the image recording apparatus. The image recording apparatus then uses the received communication setting information to establish communication according to a second wireless communication standard and receives the image data from the mobile terminal over the communication according to the second wireless communication standard. The image recording apparatus thereafter prints an image based on the received image data and based on the function setting information received over the communication according to the first wireless communication standard.